The Plan
by MarvelousKatie
Summary: Darcy has a secret. Jane is in on it. Steve is in on it. Bucky isn't in on it and that annoys him for a lot of reasons that really only mean one thing.
**Just a random idea I had while at work the other day. A bit of loveliness and fun! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a rare occasion that Darcy sought out Jane for advice. Sure, she was the older woman in their friendship, with more life experience behind her, but dear Jane was about as socially misguided as Darcy. However, Darcy needed a second opinion and Jane was her only option.

In spite of the fact that she spent her days among a group of people whose jobs and livelihoods depended largely on secret keeping, they were terrible at it. Too many of them loved to gloat when they knew something the rest didn't. Darcy had a secret plan and it needed to remain a secret until the appropriate moment. She wasn't taking any chances.

After assuring that she had the scientist's full attention over lunch outside of the labs, Darcy explained her broadly outlined Plan to Jane. Jane had her criticisms and suggestions, but for the most part she was on board with The Plan.

"I think you should get Rogers involved," Jane replied. "He'll feel left out if you don't."

Darcy nodded, realizing that she'd done that thing where she maybe didn't fully consider including someone else. Steve would be okay at keeping the secret, as long as he wasn't asked directly about it. Darcy would rope Steve into The Plan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Steve! 9-1-1!_

Steve sprinted out of the gym where he'd been working out and down the hall at top speed as soon as he read the text. He spared a frantic moment's consideration for the elevator and decided stairs would be quicker. The door nearly ripped from its hinges as he tore it open and bolted down the concrete steps.

Alarm bells had yet to sound and he wondered if the panic buttons in the labs had been disabled. Certainly JARVIS would have alerted them to the presence of intruders on the science levels of Avengers Tower. For a moment he considered the fact that he was rushing into an unknown situation without armor or weapons, but it was a good enough time as any to put those training sessions he'd been having with Natasha into practice.

She'd been teaching him how to turn any object into a weapon and using limited resources to defend himself, citing that he sometimes depended too much on his fists and his shield.

He paused at the door to the lab hallway to assess what information he could, pressing his ear to the door. There weren't any clear sounds of struggle or distress so he carefully pulled it open and slid through, fists at the ready.

Everything appeared to be business as usual. No one around him seemed alarmed or hurt. A few of the lab assistants walking between rooms threw him odd looks, unused to seeing Steve Rogers on the science floors. By the time he reached Foster's lab, he'd slowed from a quick, focused half jog to a weary-boarding-on-irritated stride.

Darcy was perfectly safe. She was at her usual high top lab table, working on her laptop, head bobbing to whatever music was playing through the giant pair of gold headphones she wore. They were custom made to look like Thor's ceremonial helmet. She'd purchased them with her first big bonus check. She liked to brag about them...a lot.

He let out a weary sigh, feeling half guilty for being annoyed with her dramatic message. What was the alternative? That she was actually in danger against some rogue agents or crazy aliens?

Steve reached out and tapped her on her sweater covered shoulder. She jumped and pulled her headphones down to her neck as she spun around.

"Damn! You scared me!" Darcy put a hand to her chest, in a dramatic show of catching her breath. "What's up?"

"You texted me. 9-1-1?"

"Oh yeah! The Plan!" Darcy launched into a rapid-fire exposition of what she referred to as "The Plan"-capital P-and how Steve could help and be involved. Steve was used to Darcy not asking for permission or asking for favors, if she wanted to do something she did it, if she wanted a favor, she demanded it.

Truth be told, Darcy had to grow on Steve a little bit. But he'd given her the chance because of Bucky. His best friend seemed to like her from damn near the moment they'd crashed into one another. She'd been the first person to make him laugh when Steve had brought him to live in the tower. Without being asked she'd taken it upon herself to watch out for him when Steve was gone, and when Bucky started to go on missions she was there to greet him happily when he came back.

Those facts made Darcy okay in his book.

"So...what do you think?" Darcy's round about way of asking permission via his opinion threw him a bit. It made the point of just how important The Plan was to her.

"I think," Steve replied, "your heart's in the right place. Could go south, though."

"Any tactical suggestions Captain Rogers?"

Steve smirked at twinkle in her blue eyes. He wasn't a super affectionate guy, but he really wanted to give Darcy a gigantic hug at that very moment.

"A couple things…" he started, taking another chair, and leaning over to put their metaphorical heads together to accomplish the mission at hand.

.

.

.

.

.

Darcy was being distant. Sure, she'd been there when he'd gotten back from his mission with Barton, with a hug and a smile and something to cheer him up. Darcy always had a way of bringing him back from the dark places his mind went. She didn't coddle him or treat him like an injured puppy. She'd never treated him with the caution the others did when he'd first arrived at the tower. From the first moment she was always just…Darcy. And she was his friend. That was all Bucky ever needed.

He'd been gone for four days and apparently that was all it took for her and Steve to get closer. In just a few short days they'd gone from tentative pals to best buddies and Bucky was surprised by his own reaction to the development.

Steve hadn't clicked with Darcy right away. Bucky's first guess was that maybe it was because she reminded Steve a little of Peggy. Of course, Peggy didn't have the mouth that Darcy did, but then again if Carter lived in the 20th century perhaps she'd be throwing out just as many colorful swears and phrases as Darcy.

Green tinted his vision when he saw his two best friends share a look over his head. His stomach churned when they stopped talking as he entered a room where they sat close together. And Bucky would swear it was an accident when he saw Darcy's name flash late one night on Steve's phone, something in his chest crumpling at the thought of what she might want at such a late hour.

Back in the day-when he and Stevie were kids-they saw men fight and argue over women. Fists thrown, insults slung, all over the affection of some dame. At the time they didn't get the big deal. His memories told him that he always knew that would never be him and Steve. Not because most girls and women were too shallow to look beyond the scrawny boy that Steve had been, but because they just weren't those types of guys. A girl wouldn't come between them.

Not that it was even like that with Darcy. She wasn't his girl. She was his best friend in his new life. She was important to him and if her and Steve—

He fisted a hand in his hair.

It was selfish and possessive and it made him a complete ass, but he didn't like the idea of sharing her with any other guy. Even Steve. _He_ wanted her smiles and her laughs and her secret looks and late nights and any of the time she was willing to give him—which was usually a lot when he was home from missions.

Except things had changed. She hadn't been around as much and when he did see her, she was with Steve at their place. Something was going on and it was was something the two of them weren't letting him in on.

Bucky's phone lit up and he saw a text from Darcy on screen.

 _Come to floor 55. Don't bring anything. Just your fantastic self._

Floor fifty-five was the gigantic common area Tony Stark had constructed for The Avengers. Steve had told him how Stark had pretty much steam rolled them all into living in one place, with personalized technology and luxuries in each of their apartments. Bucky lived with Steve, so everything in their apartment was catered to Captain America's needs and wants.

The fifty-fifth common room included a private theatre, video game area, fully stocked bar and fridge, pizza oven, pool table and the deck outside featured a hot tub. Darcy was a big fan of each and every little bit of entertainment and Bucky recalled her showing him every single thing there was to do. Movies and video games were her favorite ways to unwind. She'd pulled Bucky in for more than a few sessions stretched out in front of the huge screen, her feet in his lap.

"It's like Tony thought a bunch of teenagers were moving in," Darcy had remarked the first time she'd showed him the finer points of something called Netflix.

She wasn't really wrong. The team did spend a lot of off time together on floor fifty-five.

Bucky lifted himself from the spot where he'd been sulking on Steve's couch, to shuffle his way upstairs to Darcy. Fifty-five was six floors up from him, so he chose the elevator. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, watching the glowing numbers above the door change as the lift carried him up.

Thinking about Steve and Darcy had darkened his mood. He couldn't figure out why it bothered him so much. If they were together, he should be happy. Why wouldn't he want his best friend and his best girl to find happiness with one another? He'd obviously punch Steve right in his serum-perfect jaw if he ever did anything to hurt Darcy, and then Darcy would probably punch _him_ for not letting her fight her own battles.

That made him smile. Just a little.

The doors to the elevator opened and the small smile that graced his face immediately dropped away, eyes widening in surprise.

The common area lights were turned low, most of the lighting igniting from colorful strands of Christmas style bulbs draped and hung from every wall and ceiling. Silver balloons bobbed in the air and blue streamers scalloped across the pool tables, the leather couches, the bars, and every other place they would hang. Soft music played from the surround sound speakers. Bucky's eyes caught the bottles set up on the bar, the silver plastic cups, and the snack foods strategically placed all around.

Finally, his eyes landed on the girl in the middle of it all. Darcy was the most stunning part of the room. Rouged cheeks, crimson lips curving up, her whole face shining as he stepped into the decorated room.

"Well," she asked holding her arms out in a sweeping gesture around the decorated room. "Is it too much?"

"What is it?" Bucky asked, stunned. It looked like she was ready for a party but—

"It's a birthday party, duh!" She grinned and took a few more steps toward him, her feet slowing crossing, one in front of the other.

"For who?"

"You." Him? He didn't understand. "I wanted to surprise you but Steve thought that maybe an actual surprise party might not be a great idea, since you get a little jumpy. It would kind of put a damper on the party mood if everyone jumped out and yelled 'surprise' and you went all soldier on everyone's asses. This dress was way too expensive for bloodshed, no matter how hot you look doing that fancy knife work."

She pointed a polished finger up and down the black, floral number she was wearing. The way it squeezed her waist and dipped low in the front didn't escape Bucky's notice. He pulled his eyes back up to her expectant face, cocking his head to the side.

"Steve?"

"Yeah, he helped me plan the party. He should be rounding everyone up just about now, we didn't want to spoil the surprise by telling everyone before but thankfully no one in this tower actually has a life outside of it," something in his face most have made her courage falter. She dropped back a half step. "Unless, you aren't in the mood. Don't feel any pressure. We can totally just chill if you'd rather. Steve thought there was maybe a chance that this whole thing would make you feel worse instead of better."

"No, it's not that," Bucky said, running a hand through his long hair. The plates in his other arm whirred. They tended to do that, recalibrating information when he was confused or unsure, as if pain assessments and temperature checks could help him figure out what he was feeling right then. "My birthday was two weeks ago. I turned…"

Shit, he'd turned ninety-nine. How fucked up was that?

"I disagree," Darcy countered, finding her nerve again. "James Buchanan Barnes' birthday was two weeks ago and he turned ninety-nine." His brow furrowed, he still wasn't following. Darcy sighed, her eyes dropping to the floor and back up again. "I remembered your birthday two weeks ago and was about to plan something to celebrate then and _then_ I remembered you telling me one night about all the pressure you feel to be the guy you used to be."

Bucky remembered that conversation with Darcy. He'd been angry after a mission, frustrated with Steve, exhausted from feeling like he was failing because he couldn't be the man he was before the fall off the train. He'd let out his frustration physically on a punching bag, then verbally to Darcy, and she'd listened, supportive as ever. He'd made up with Steve the next day and everything had been fine. But he still sometimes felt like he'd never reconcile the Bucky he was then with the Bucky he was now. It left a hole inside of him that he was scared would never be filled.

"Tonight," Darcy continued, "at midnight, it'll be officially one year since you pulled Steve out of the Potomac. One year since someone new was born. Not a sniper from Brooklyn or a weapon or an asset. A reincarnated James Buchanan Barnes, who some people call Bucky, who is an amazing fighter and great friend and can have a new birthday and be a whole new person if he wants to because I will always be there for him no matter what." Darcy face softened and she shrugged. "Well, that was the speech I had planned for later so…"

He loved her.

The realization was just that quick. Just that simple.

It took two short strides for Bucky to reach Darcy, pull her forward, and crash his lips against hers. For a moment, a sliver of fear crept into his heart. A worry that he'd messed up, but then her hands were reaching for him and she was kissing him back.

The myriad emotions he'd been trying to categorize and justify made sense. He felt jealousy and pride and protectiveness and desire for her all because he loved her.

What started as innocent and exploratory soon became heated and passionate. Darcy gasped for air as Bucky let his lips slide to the corner of her mouth, brushing against her cheek, and down to the dip between her jaw and throat.

He loved her.

He was pretty sure he was whispering a litany of affection and sappy devotion against her throat, that might have revealed too much too soon, but he was too in the moment to care. For once he was glad to let his emotions rule him. For once instead of anger and rage fighting for dominance, it was love and care and a little—no _a lot_ —of lust.

He pulled back and Darcy opened her mouth to protest the interruption, but Bucky was scooping her up and carrying her over to the leather couches in front of the big screen so that he could ravage her a bit more fully. While he adored her for her appreciation of the new man he was becoming, he didn't begrudge the fact that decades old instincts from the Bucky Barnes he'd been were reminding him all the ways of treating a lady right.

They continued kissing, Darcy's legs locking around his, her fingers and nails pulling through the scruff covering his jaw and cheeks. The bare skin of her arms and chest felt warm and smooth as silk under both of his hands—metal and flesh. After a few minutes, they slowed just a little, and Darcy smiled up at him.

"I guess you like The Plan?"

"Is that what you're calling all this?" Darcy nodded. "Yeah, it's a pretty damn good plan," Bucky nipped at her bottom lip, enjoying the way her tongue ran out over the bite to chase him. "Thank you."

"Happy New Birthday," she said, brushing the hair out of his eyes, and running her palm along his face to cup his cheek. Bucky closed his eyes, breathing in the feel of her hand on his face, committing it to memory.

He placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist, shooting her a playful look. "I think I know of a perfect way to celebrate."

One of her brows quirked up. "Oh yeah?"

Bucky sat back up and dragged the gray t-shirt he'd been wearing over his head. He'd gone upstairs, not expecting a party, in nothing but an aging pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "I'm a little underdressed for your celebration and you're a little overdressed for mine."

"Guess we'll have to even the playing field," Darcy laughed as Bucky laid back, pulling her with him, so she was repositioned on top of his lap. His fingers reached for the zip at the back of her dress.

He started sliding it down, a question in his eyes. She gave a little nod and kissed him again, letting out a full moan that silenced any nerves or fears he had about her wanting to do what they were about to do.

"God damn it! My eyes!"

Darcy jumped in surprise and Bucky tensed at the sound of Barton's voice coming from the elevator.

Clint was covering his eyes with one hand, the other waving blindly at the air with the other, as if he could bat away with the image the half dressed pair made.

Unfortunately, the rest of the team was behind him, too. Steve, Natasha, Tony trying to poke his head around to see the fuss, Thor, Jane, Sam, Maria, and Bruce.

"I didn't know the surprise part of this surprise party was us seeing Darcy get down with the Winter Soldier on my favorite couch," Clint griped. "I think I'm blind."

"Drama queen," Natasha hummed, pushing past him and stepping out of the elevator. "Has this changed to a party of two now?"

Bucky's hand was still on Darcy's zipper as she looked up at him to confirm their plans. The fiery look in her cobalt color eyes tempted him to tell everyone to fuck off. It was his new birthday and he could do what he wanted. That was the rule right?

He dropped his forehead to Darcy's shoulder and groaned, loudly.

"We'll have the party," he announced, letting his obvious irritation bleed into his tone. "You did go to all this trouble and all."

He pulled up the zipper to Darcy's dressed and moved off the couch, grabbing his t-shirt from the couch.

His teammates and their friends filed in one by one, all with their various remarks and commentaries about catching Darcy and him getting naked on the couch. Bucky caught the remorseful, yet approving eye of Steve as he and Sam headed to knock the caps off a couple of beers.

Darcy's hair looked a little mussed from their kidding, and he smoothed it out for her. "Sorry for the interruption."

"Not your fault. I guess I didn't plan for you to…not such a perfect plan." She grinned up at him. "But I'm glad that happened."

Bucky knew he was sporting the dumbest, stupid grin on his face and didn't give a damn who saw it. "I guess I am underdressed for this party though," he admitted. Everyone had come up wearing nice shirts, slacks, and dresses. "I should go down and change real quick."

A light turned on within Darcy's eyes. "I could come help you pick something out. It might take a while. Picking out the perfect birthday party outfit is important."

Her eyebrows bobbed up and down.

Bucky looked at their crowd of friends over her shoulder. They were all drinking, talking, and tucking into the entertainment around the room. No one was paying them any mind.

"We'll come back in a little bit," Darcy promised.

Bucky grabbed her hand and tugged her into the elevator, muffling her giggles with his lips as the doors slid shut.

.

.

* * *

 **I realized I haven't written any actual smut for the Marvel fandom yet. It's not that I'm not a smut writer...I just haven't. Weird haha. But I'm getting close to it :)**

 **Come chat with me on tumblr and let's obsess over things like Civil War and how great Sebastian Stan is!**

 **I'm marvelouskatie on tumblr!**


End file.
